


All The Fun Of The Fair

by charmingoutlaws (twdsunshine)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/charmingoutlaws
Summary: The reader sees Tig Trager’s fun side when the fair comes to town…





	All The Fun Of The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent in by @oldlady-of-chibs-and-jax on Tumblr. I absolutely loved this one! 
> 
> ‘Hey love! I have a request if you don’t mind writing it. I was thinking about something super fluffy like Tig taking the reader to a carnival and trying to win her this giant teddy bear but the reader ends up winning it and Tig pouts. You can also be really cliche and add where Tig kisses the reader at the top of the Ferris wheel or even asks the reader to be his old lady. Idk something really cute and fluffy. Thanks so much! xx’

It was a glorious sight.  The park that lay just within Charming’s borders was awash with colour and lights, children’s laughter and the excited squeals of the men that surrounded you.  Rollercoasters swooped through the air, ducking and diving as they brought terror and thrills to those brave enough to ride them, tea cups spun in dizzying circles to the pulsing beat of techno music, and, behind it all, the ferris wheel stood majestic, the swinging seats slowly climbing towards the summer sky.  The fair only passed through Charming once a year, bringing with it a world of magic and mystery, a world where anything could happen.

It also brought with it the rare chance for the MC to grab some downtime.  Their world was a dark place, spent doing shady deals in back alleys and navigating the gangland politics of gun-running in the Western states.  To see the delighted grins that split their faces as they jostled to see what was on offer was both endearing and a welcome change.

‘Meet back here at six and we’ll go grab some food.’  The matriarch was issuing orders, tossing her dark hair back as she slipped her shades into place before lacing her fingers through Clay’s.  ‘And for God’s sake, try to behave!’

‘Yes, mum.’  Chibs leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to her cheek, darting out of reach when she batted him off.

‘Alright, go!  Have fun!’  Gemma turned to her husband, giving him a coy smile. ‘C’mon, baby.  You’re mine this afternoon.’

As she tugged him away, the guys around you scattered and you smiled to yourself as you watched them battling for position in the queues to the rides, play-fighting and hollering as they drew a mixture of amused smirks and disapproving headshakes from the crowds around them.  You thought you were alone, until an arm snaked around your waist and you glanced up to see the MC’s Sergeant At Arms grinning down at you.

‘You not joining in the fun, Trager?’

‘Nah.’  He shook his head, though you caught the smirk that flashed over his face as he watched Jax get Juice in a headlock, dragging him towards the tilt-a-whirl.  ‘I’m with you, princess. Whaddya say to Tiggy winning you one of them soft fluffy teddy bears over there, huh?’

You weren’t about to argue.  Tig Trager was your weakness.  One smile from him and you were putty in his hands, and, with his fingers stroking over your hip and the devilish glint in his piercing blue eyes, you were already under his spell.  That didn’t mean you were about to let him waste his money on a dumb fairground game though and you dragged your feet as he ushered you over. ‘You know these things are rigged, right?’

‘No way, darlin’.  Ain’t no target I can’t hit, rigged or not!’  He flicked the flash over his chest, drawing attention to the fact that his whole role with the club was to not miss when it counted.

‘Whatever you say, Tig.’

You watched as he paid his money and raised the plastic rifle, peering through the scratched-up sights as he lined up the shot.  He took a deep breath, the muscles in his arms flexing beneath the dark fabric of his shirt and bringing a flush to your cheeks as he squeezed the trigger.  ‘Ah, dammit!’

The small target had fallen seconds before Tig’s fake bullet had whizzed past and the stall vendor shook his head.  ‘No win.’

‘Alright, lemme go again.’

‘Tig, really, let’s-‘

He held up a hand to silence you, his mouth set in a grim line of determination.  ‘Daddy’s working, honey.  Let me concentrate now.’

Ten minutes later, you were still there and Tig was getting riled.  ‘What?  There’s no freakin’ way this game is legit!  That damn target moves every time!  It’s a rip-off, man, I’m tellin’ ya!’

‘One more shot,’ the vendor offered, passing the rifle back over with a smug grin.  ‘One more shot as a show of good faith.  You hit it, you choose whatever prize you want.  You miss, you walk away.  Deal?’

Tig opened his mouth to respond but you beat him to it, snatching up the gun and shoving him aside.  ‘Alright, my turn.  Let me show you how it’s done, Tigger.  You watching?’

You steadied yourself, studying the small round targets moving up and down in front of you, squeezing gently on the trigger as you prepared to take your shot.  You didn’t expect to hit the damn thing, that was for sure.  You were just trying to calm the outlaw’s increasingly frayed temper, so when the target went down with a resounding clang, you couldn’t help the shriek of laughter that escaped you.  ‘Yes!  That’s what I’m talking about!’

Tig’s jaw had dropped open in disbelief as he watched you dance about in front of him.  ‘What the hell?’

You sidled up to him, rubbing a hand over the back of his kutte as you leant in close.  ‘Choose whatever prize you want, baby.  This one’s on me.’

He regarded you for a moment through narrowed eyes, before letting out a guffaw of laughter and shaking his head.  ‘Goddamn, woman.’  He pointed towards the cutest, fluffiest bear of the bunch and rested a hand on his hip as he made his demand.  ‘That one!  Gimme!’

You giggled as he cuddled his prize to his chest, nuzzling in to its soft fur.  ‘Don’t say I never give you nothin’, Trager.’

His arm shot out to wrap around your neck, pulling you close, and you could smell the mint on his breath as he hissed, ‘I’mma make you pay for that.’

And he did.  For the rest of the afternoon, he dragged you on to every nausea-inducing, stomach-knotting, death-defying ride in the park, laughing at you when you staggered from them with weakened knees, your voice hoarse from screaming.  You were not a rollercoaster kinda girl, though the thrill of Tig’s arms locked around you and the glint of adrenaline in his eyes more than made up for the terror you felt as you hurtled through the air at breakneck speeds.  

As six o’ clock rolled around though, it was only his arm around you that was still holding you upright and you groaned as he lowered you to the ground, burying your head in your hands as he disappeared, dropping down beside you moments later with a voluminous cloud of pink cotton candy.  ‘Here, eat.’

‘What the hell have you done to me, Trager?’ you moaned as you pulled off a tuft of the whiskery candy and popped it into your mouth.  ‘I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired.’

‘Are you kidding me?  This stuff makes me feel young, man.’

You raised an eyebrow at him, before checking your watch.  ‘Shit, we need to go and meet Gemma and the others.’

‘Nah.’  He waved off your concerns, nodding towards the ferris wheel.  ‘We still have to ride that before we can leave.’

‘Seriously?’  You would’ve thought the slowly climbing carriages would be too slow for the likes of Tig Trager, but he was nodding insistently.  ‘Fine.  C’mon then, let’s go.’

You held out your arms as he sprang to his feet, letting him hoist you upright.  This time, rather than wrapping a casual arm around your waist, his hand continued to clutch yours, his fingers linking with your own, and you smiled to yourself as his thumb rubbed over your knuckles.  You meandered slowly through the crowds, heading across the park, enjoying the slight breeze that picked up as the day wore on.  The sugar hit from the cotton candy had you feeling slightly more alive and you giggled as Tig was brought up short by a group of kids dashing across his path, oblivious to cutting the biker up as they hurried to spend their tokens.

When you finally climbed on the small bench seat, securing yourself in, Tig, as had become his custom throughout the past few hours, leaned over to check that the restraint was secure, before pulling you into his chest and resting his head against yours as you began the slow ascent into the heavens.  You could smell the leather musk of him as you reached over to brush a stray pink strand from his kutte, grinning up at him when he let out a breath of wonder at the view.  ‘Charming sure is pretty, huh?’

‘It is,’ he agreed, finally tearing his gaze away to stare down at you, the wonder in his blue eyes causing your breath to catch in your throat.  ‘Thank you for hanging out with me today, sweetheart.’

You couldn’t help but laugh at that.  Like you’d had a choice.  You were besotted with him, but, as far as you knew, he had no idea.  How could he know that, every time he ensured that you were strapped in properly, the brush of his fingers against your skin gave you butterflies?  Or that every time he gave you that smile, the carefree smile of a man that wasn’t caught up in the politics of club drama, you had to fight to keep control of yourself?  But you couldn’t tell him, so instead you reached up to cup his face and wrinkled your nose as his scruff scratched against your forehead as his lips grazed your hairline. ‘It’s been fun, Tiggy.  We should do it more often.’

‘S’only here for a couple more days.’

‘No, I meant hang out, just you and me.’

His brow creased as he grew serious, his whole demeanour changing as he processed your words, trying to figure out how to take them.  ‘You really want that?’

You nodded, suddenly very conscious of how needy that might have sounded, turning to look back out over the view as you crested the top of the wheel, but his fingers slipped under your chin, dragging your attention back to him.  He was hovering over you, his mouth millimetres from yours, and you knew that all you’d have to do would be to tilt your head back a little and you’d be kissing him, but you didn’t dare.  

It didn’t matter though.  Your nod had been the only encouragement he needed, and his fingers tangled in your hair as he dragged your mouth to his, kissing you with the confidence of a man that knows he’s damn good at it.  You moaned into his mouth as his lips moved on yours, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him in deeper and cursing the safety straps that prevented you from climbing into his lap.  Surely this wasn’t happening.  Surely Tig Trager wasn’t kissing you like it was the most natural thing in the world, but you could taste the sugar on his tongue and hear the deep groan of lust that forced itself from his throat.

The moment was broken when the sound of whoops and cheers reached your ears from below and you leant forward to see the MC gathered below you on the grass.

‘About time!’ Jax shouted and you buried your face in your hands to hide your embarrassment as the cat calls continued.

‘Alright!’ Tig’s voice was frustrated but smug as he called back to them.  ‘Get lost, you creeps!  We’ll be down in a minute!’

‘You think we could skip dinner?’ you asked tentatively, running a hand through his tousled curls as you craned your neck to steal another kiss.

‘Why?  You not hungry, princess?’

‘I just thought we could head over to the photo booth, that’s all.’

‘The photo booth?’  He wrinkled his nose.  ‘You know what Clay and Gemma have been doing in there all afternoon?  Oh!’  A lascivious grin spread over his face as he cottoned on to what you wanted and his eyes didn’t leave yours as he yelled back down to the group gathered on the ground.  ‘Change of plans!  We’ll see you tomorrow!’

Yes, the fair really did create a world where anything could happen.  Even, it seemed, Tig Trager finally getting himself an old lady.


End file.
